The technical field concerns high content screening (HCS) and/or high throughput screening (HTS) using an automated image processing system having the capability to detect and measure one or more components of one or more objects in magnified images of biological material.
In HCS and/or HTS, an automated image processing system obtains magnified images from an automated microscope and subjects those images to processing methods that are specially designed to detect and measure small components of biological material. The processing methods employ algorithms customized to respond to markings, such as colors, and to detect particular image characteristics, such as shapes, so as to quickly and reliably identify components or features of interest. Based upon the identification, the system then makes spatial and quantitative measurements useful in analysis of experimental results. Automated image processing systems are increasingly used as assay tools to determine, measure, and analyze the results of tests directed to development or evaluation of drugs and biological agents.
The related applications describe an automated image processing system that distinguishes densely packed shapes in cellular and sub-cellular structures that have been activated in some way. The system identifies components such as membranes, nuclei, lipid droplets, molecules, and so on, using image processing algorithms that are customized to detect the shapes or other visible features of such components.
Presently, HCS and/or HTS systems quickly acquire and process large numbers of microscopic images and produce significant quantities of information. Substantial attention and time are required from a user to efficiently manage and accurately control the system operations including automated image processing, image data management, and image data analysis. Consequently, there is a need to provide tools that enhance user efficiency and convenience, while reducing the time spent and errors encountered in controlling operations of HCS and/or HTS systems.